1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener for a strap.
2. Related Prior Art
Disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M288282 is a conventional fastener for a strap 7. The fastener includes a frame 1, a reel 4, a ratchet wheel 2, a driver 3, a first detent 33 and a second detent 5. The frame 1 includes a first wall 11a and a second wall 11b. Each of the walls defines an opening 12. The reel 4 is rotationally inserted in the openings 12. The reel 4 defines a slot 41 through which the strap 7 can be inserted. The ratchet wheel 2 is secured to the reel 4. The reel 4 includes a ring 42 at an end and an aperture 43 at another end. The driver 3 includes a hub 30 secured to the ring 42 and a handle 32 extended from the hub 30. The first detent 33 is pivotally connected to the handle 32. The first detent 33 can be engaged with the ratchet wheel 2 to allow the driver 3 to drive the ratchet wheel 2 and therefore the reel 4 in a one-way manner, i.e., reel in the strap 7. The second detent 5 is pivotally connected to the first wall 11a. The second detent 5 can be engaged with the ratchet wheel 2 to allow one-way rotation of the ratchet wheel 2 and, therefore, the reel 4. This conventional fastener is useful in stressing the strap 7. However, this conventional fastener fails to provide any provisions for slowing down the slacking of the strap 7, and there is potential danger related to a fast moving strap 7 that could hurt a person like a whip could.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.